


Hitched

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry needs to get married, fast.





	Hitched

Barry took a deep breath, let it out slowly and pushed open the door to Saints and Sinners. He spotted Rory and Snart immediately and walked over to their booth. Snart looked up at him with that irritating smirk he usually wore. “Hello, Barry,” he drawled. “What brings you running to this side of town?”

Barry groaned under his breath and slid into the space beside Snart. He felt the older man tense slightly before scooting over to make more room. Deciding the smart thing to do was ignore him, Barry turned his attention to the table. 

“Hey, Heatwave. Um, Rory. M-Mick,” he said awkwardly. “Soooo, I know this is going to sound really strange, and kind of out of the blue, and I completely understand if you say no, but please just hear me out and give it some thought because you are literally the only person I can ask, well not the only one, but probably my best bet... no, definitely my best bet and I swear it’s not some sort of trap or prank, and I’ve got very little time to make this happen and...”

“Kid, take a breath,” Snart interrupted. 

Barry jumped slightly and glanced toward Snart before looking back at Rory who was frowning, his bottle of beer frozen halfway to his lips. Barry took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face. “Hey, Mick. Wanna get married?” he asked in his most cheerful voice.

***

Barry did his best to not eavesdrop on the furiously whispering Snart and Mick. He looked around the room curiously, instead. He had known they had an apartment over the bar, but it was much nicer than he had thought it would be. Shelves filled with books and trinkets (he would rather not know if they were stolen, thank you very much) lined one wall. The couch he was sitting on was comfortable, with two matching arm chairs. A flat screen TV dominated the wall in front of him, hanging just above some shelves filled with dvds and blu-rays. 

Snart and Mick dropped into the armchairs suddenly, facing him. “Explain,” Snart demanded.

Barry flinched and twisted his hands together. “Okay,” he exhaled. “I need to get married. Like soon. As in, within the next 84 hours, soon. When Wells… or rather, Thawne died, he left me STAR labs, and his house, money, stocks and so on. But, in order to collect the inheritance, I have to be married, with the stipulation that it has to be to one of three people named by Thawne within six months of the reading of the will. I tried to fight the will, but a judge declared that, thanks to some stupid state law from 1897 that’s still on the books, this qualifies as an arranged marriage and it’s legally binding.”

“And he named Mick?” Snart asked incredulously. 

Barry blushed and bit his bottom lip. “He named Mick, Mark Mardon and you. I think he did it to hurt me. If I don’t marry, the lab goes to General Eiling. Wells knew I would never let that happen. This is his way of trying to ruin my life from the grave.” Barry crossed his arms, a stubborn expression on his face “Well, jokes on him. I’ll do it. I’ll marry and keep the lab.”

Both criminal’s jaws dropped. After a moment Snart sniffed and crossed his arms. “You said Mick was your best bet!”

Barry snorted. “Well, I’m definitely not marrying Mardon! And if I don’t inherit the lab, then General Eiling is going to get it! I can’t let the military get their hands on our tech or computers!”

Mick chuckled, looking pleased. “You’re mad he chose me over you,” he said to Snart.

Snart huffed and looked off to the side. “Well, I am his nemesis!”

It was Barry’s jaw that dropped this time. “You’re jealous?! But you’re dating Sara Lance!”

“I am not!” Snart shot back. “We had a fling. A short one. Months ago!”

“You’re straight,” Barry pointed out.

“I’m pan,” he argued, pointing over toward Mick. “Mick’s bi but he’s also aromantic.”

“I know,” Barry nodded. “That’s what makes him perfect for this!”

“Aromantic doesn’t mean asexual,” Mick grumbled. “I like sex as much as the next guy.”

“I know that,” Barry blushed. “I just know that you won’t expect any romance or emotional stuff. I don’t have to woo you. Plus, you’re not likely to get pissy if I have to rush out for Flash duty. I’m fine with having sex with you.”

Mick preened slightly and eyed Barry up and down. “Really?”

Barry’s blush deepened. “Well, you’re pretty hot,” he mumbled. “And I may have heard a few things from Hartley.”

Len crossed his arms over his chest again. “I’m not exactly hideous, you know.”

Mick leaned forward, eyes locked onto Barry as he ignored his partner. “What exactly did you hear?” he asked, his voice lowering to a growl.

Barry squirmed and bit his bottom lip again. “That maybe you might be into some of the same things as me,” he admitted shyly. “Um, restraints. Toys.” He raised his eyes to look to Mick. “Dominating.”

Len glared at both of them. “I like toys,” he muttered under his breath. “I can be domineering.”

Mick licked his lips and moved from the chair to the couch. He stretched one arm along the back and placed his other hand on Barry’s knee. “How dominating are you looking for?”

Barry scooted a tiny bit closer. “The Flash stuff has to stay separate, but for everything else, I’m open to submitting.”

“What about your job? Your family?” Mick asked. “They ain’t gonna like you marrying a criminal.”

“Iris, Cisco and Harry are okay with it. Caitlin’s worried, but that’s mostly because she doesn’t want to be kidnapped again,” Barry told him. “And according to my captain, he’s okay as long as I don’t work any crimes you’re implicated in. Joe doesn’t know, but that’s because I’d rather ask forgiveness than permission, if you get my meaning.”

“Seriously?” Len grumbled. “I’m the one without a criminal record anymore!”

Mick leaned closer and brushed his lips across Barry’s jawline. “Hmmm, church wedding or courthouse?”

Barry’s eyes fluttered shut. “Courthouse. Felicity already got me the paperwork we would need. Plus, Cisco and Iris have been fighting over who gets to be best man or woman. Trying to avoid getting dragged into that fight.”

“First I’m not the groom, and now I’m not even best man?” Len gasped.

“Hmm, you know, Stein could have us married by midnight if the Waverider is nearby,” Mick suggested, slipping his hand higher up Barry’s thigh.

Barry tilted his head back, giving Mick greater access to his neck. Mick grinned as he began nipping and licking along the smooth skin. “W-we should d-defin* _ahh_ *ately call him,” Barry moaned.

Len glared at both of them. “I hate you both,” he muttered before getting up and stomping out of the room. 

***

Joe wiped at the tears streaming down his face as he gasped for breath. His ribs hurt and his throat felt a little raw from laughing so hard. Once he was able to stand up straight again he looked at Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris. “Okay, all jokes aside,” he chuckled, “where is Barry really?”

Iris chewed on her bottom lip for a second. “It’s not a joke, Dad. Barry is on his honeymoon. With Mick Rory.”

Joe stared at each one of them for several seconds. “No,” he growled. “This has to be a joke. Barry would never marry a criminal.”

Iris sighed and held out a piece of paper. Joe took it and read it twice before clenching his jaw and ripping the paper into several pieces. “That’s just a copy,” Cisco said with a grin.

Caitlin smacked him in the back of the head and shot him a warning glare.

“Dad, it’s true,” Iris said gently. “It was part of Eobard Thawne’s stipulations for Barry retaining ownership of the labs. He had to marry either Mark Mardon, Leonard Snart or Mick Rory. He asked Mick, Mick said yes and now they are married and on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon.”

“Hawaii?!” Joe roared.

“Lots of volcanoes,” Cisco said, slurping his Icee. 

“Not helping,” Caitlin whispered.

Iris looked at her father hopefully. “If it makes you feel better, Rory promised not shoot Barry again.”

Joe’s mouth hung open as he stared at his daughter in disbelief. “If it makes me…” Joe slowly drew himself up to his full height and reached for his phone. He dialed quickly and began pacing as he waited for an answer.

***

“Got a missed call,” Mick said as he crawled back into the bed and wrapped an arm across Barry’s waist. 

Barry hummed sleepily as he turned over and took his phone from Mick. He tensed seeing Joe’s name on the screen as well as a notification for a voicemail. Barry reluctantly hit a few buttons and began playing the recording over the speaker.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! You are grounded!” Joe yelled.

Barry grimaced as Mick chuckled. “Grounded, huh?” the older man snorted. “Stuck in your bedroom. Unable to leave. Sounds good to me.” Mick reached under the pillow and pulled out a coil of silk rope and leered at him. 

“Thank you, Eobard Thawne,” Barry whispered as he moved his hands above his head and grabbed onto the bars of the headboard.


End file.
